For Konoha's Well Being
by narugaaralover
Summary: Orochimaru has taken over Sound and Lightning. Konoha is trying to unite the Shinobi Elite, but so far attempts have failed. So where do Sakura and Kakashi fit in?
1. Author Update

Greetings earthlings, aliens, & anime fans

I appreciate all of your review, even though I have received several not-so-nice ones from flamers. I have also enjoyed hearing from those who have wanted me to read and review their stories; kudos to you.

As an individual who enjoys reading and writing fanfiction, I really respect those who go out on a limb and write their fanfics regardless of what others may say about them. Stay strong and be true to you in everything you do.

Anyways, I just realized that you, my readers, have been waiting for me to update my stories since last summer and that it's almost summer again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated I moved around a bit (from Nebraska to Pennsylvania to Nebraska to Missouri) and was unable to update many of my stories.

I am currently in the process of editing the fanfics that I have written and creating updates as well. I will be, unfortunately for you my readers, taking my stories down until I update them. I won't be deleting them; there just won't be any chapters to read. Hopefully this process doesn't take me longer than a couple of weeks at the most.

As each chapter is edited, it will be reposted. After all existing stories and their chapters have been edited and reposted, then I will begin updating the stories that I have updates for and begin writing updates for the ones that I don't.

Thank you so much for your patience during these next few weeks as the editing process begins. Any positive feedback you have would be welcomed. You can leave me a message via the method or feel free to email me at mle07 hotmail . com for those reading stories posted by narugaaralover and at willow_wisp 0788 yahoo . com (there is an underscore b/t willow&wisp) for those reading stories posted by Emeri Arumesuterongu.

Much Love to you all,

~Emilie E. Armstrong~


	2. Suprise Visit & Wedding Plans

**Chapter 1: Surprise Visit & Wedding Plans**

While Naruto and Sasuke were off on a mission with Lee and Neji, Sakura was working 12-hour shifts at the hospital, four days a week and training with Kakashi on the weekends. Lately though, she and Kakashi had been spending more and more time together (outside of training) and it was kind of nice.

It had been five years since Sasuke had left to train with Orochimaru, and only a little over a year since he had returned after killing Kabuto. He had managed to maim Orochimaru, but not to kill him.

Switching bodies had allowed Orochimaru to regain use of his arms, but Sasuke had managed to mangle his right one beyond repair. Since Kabuto was no longer among the living, he had no chance at getting it repaired. Not even a little bit.

**Sakura POV**

Sakura had just left the hospital and was on her way home when she heard someone calling her name,

"Sakura!"

The voice calling her was familiar, so she turned around just in time to have Ino squeeze the life out of her in the form of a hug.

"Ino! I thought you said you wouldn't be able to visit for another two months?"

"I know, but I begged Gaa-chan until he caved in and let me come," Ino said excitedly, "So where were you off to?"

"I had just left the hospital and was on my way to get a bite to eat, want to join me?"

"Well," Ino's stomach chose then to growl, "might as well."

Over brunch Ino and I managed to catch up on the last four years.

"So did Mika stay home with Gaara?"

"Iie, they're both here. Gaara took her with him to visit the Hokage."

"So how are things in S—," a small childish voice interrupted me,

"**Okaa-san!**"

We turned to see Mika running across the restaurant toward us. Gaara and Kakashi walked slowly behind her.

"**Auntie Sakura!**" Mika yelled as she realized Sakura was there.

"Oi Princess, how are you?"

"I perfect," Mika replied

"That's good too here," I said handing her back to Ino as I stood up.

"Gaara," I said as I gave him a hug, "long time no see."

"As Kazekage, I'm quite busy and as such am unable to take much time off."

Suddenly I remembered something I'd forgotten to tell Ino,

"Ino I just remembered that I forgot to let you know that Naruto and Hinata are going to be getting married in the spring."

"**Ohmygod, are you serious?!**"

"Hai, Hinata just about fainted when he asked her."

Gaara just smiled and said, "Finally."

"Oi Kakashi, what brings you here?"

"You Actually"

"Huh, what for?"

"The Godaime wants to speak with us."

"Oh…okay, let's get going then," I said as I dragged Kakashi out of the restaurant, "otherwise she'll skin you alive."

"Okay, I'm coming Sakura. Slow down."

**Normal POV**

Gaara sat down in Sakura's recently vacated seat. Ino looked over at him,

"So, what did Tsunade want to speak with you about?"

"Alliances, family, general health, and Sakura"

"What about **Sakura**?" Ino demanded.

"You know about the whole division within the ANBU right? Well, Tsunade decided that to help negate the problem, she would marry Sakura off."

"**Marry Sakura off** **to who?**" Ino demanded eyes aflame.

Gaara gulped before continuing,

"To Kakashi. Apparently she believes that since everyone likes Sakura and since she's healed and/or saved their lives multiple times, marrying her off to someone like Kakashi, who is a chronic pervert and has a 'don't get close to me' attitude, may cause the ranks to along; grudgingly or not.

She would have married her off to Naruto, but he has Hinata and Sasuke is, well…"

Gaara trailed off at this point not knowing if it was in his best interest or not to tell her the truth.

Ino, however, had other ideas,

"Sasuke is **what**?"

"He's gay"

Ino's face went from pale, to shocked, to slow understanding.

"So that's why he wouldn't date me or Sakura," Ino said musing, "Who's he dating?"

"Neji, who is also living with him in an apartment while the Uchiha district renovation and restoration takes place."

"Whoa…wait, aren't the Hyuuga's really strict on their branch house members?"

"Hai they are. Hiashi was furious when he found out and nearly killed Neji with the cursed seal. He would have succeeded in killing him had Sakura not been there."

"She knew Hiashi was going to kill Neji?"

"Iie, she was actually over visiting with Hinata. When she heard what Hiashi was doing, s—"

"She rescued him?" Mika asked interrupting.

"Well hai, but it wasn't that simple. You see, Sakura had to knock Hiashi out, get Neji to the hospital, and heal him. She then went back and forced the elders to name Hinata the new leader of the Hyuuga clan, all before Hiashi awoke."

"Whoa, she was busy"

"Hai but that wasn't even the incredible part."

"**What do you mean that wasn't even the incredible part?**! Sakura got those old geezers to name **Hinata** the new **clan leader**. What could be more **incredible** than that?" Ino questioned.

"Sakura found a way to remove the cursed mark from Neji's head. She had to individually disconnect the several hundred chakra threads that connected the seal to Neji's brain. It was a long and painstaking process from what I've heard."

"Wow! Auntie Sakura must be really powderful."

"It's powerful, and hai she is," Gaara replied correcting Mika's spelling as they made their way out of the restaurant.

Finally, the first chapter. Sorry it took so long for all of you who were waiting.

Oh about the whole cursed seal business, I decided that Sakura was going to remove it. I decided upon using the mentioned method after reading another fanfic in which the same method was about to be used in a similar procedure, so I figured what the heck, sounds good, I'll use it.

**Terms to Know:**

-chanusually a close female relative, or best friend (Ino used it as part of a pet name)

Okaa-san mother; mom

Iie No

Oi Hey

Kazekage Shinobi leader of Suna

Hai Yes

Godaime Fifth Hokage; Koichi Tsunade

Cursed Seal a seal placed upon branch house members at a young age. Is _supposed to prevent_ them from inheriting the _byakugan_, a Hyuuga _kekkei genkai_. It also prevents clan secrets from being stolen from their body if they're killed.


End file.
